Como aquella vez
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: A veces a la historia le gusta repetirse. Un mismo relato contado en dos tiempos diferentes.


**Como aquella vez**

A veces a la historia le gusta repetirse. Un mismo relato contado en dos tiempos diferentes.

ººººº

_Ella corrió a través de la vegetación, demasiado feliz como para recordar que no debería estar en ese lugar, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, lleno de gozo y alegría._

Miro al cielo sangriento sobre su cabeza, con el cuerpo agitado. Sin saber que hacer, y muy cansada para seguir corriendo. Un ruido desagradable a sus espaldas la hizo voltearse con velocidad sobrehumana.

_La niña se voltea encontrándose con una criatura desconocida, negra y de ojos brillantes, no se suponía que estuviera allí, porque ella conocía muy bien esa parte del bosque, y era amiga de todas las criaturas que habitaban. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, retrocediendo tanto como le fuera posible. No vio a la rama que sobresalía del suelo_.

Cayo de espaldas. Habría gritado, mas el miedo le había paralizo la voz. Pero el efecto desapareció cuando un dolor desgarrador penetro por su hombro, casi sintiendo su sangre, caliente, salir de su cuerpo.

_La criatura se le coloco encima, demasiado grande para que sus patadas pudieran ahuyentarla. Sus ojos carmín se tornaron acuosos, lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Quería volver a casa, pero la certidumbre de que nadie sabia que ella se encontraba allí le lleno de miedo y desesperanza._

Cuando creyó que todo terminaría un liquido frió se derramo, pero apenas un poco llego a manchar su kimono. La criatura se desmorono a un costado. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo distinguir una figura negra que se aproximaba.

_De pronto se encontró confundida, pero a salvo. Se incorporo hasta quedar sentada, miro con miedo y precaución al monstruo arrojado por una herida mortal, pero el sonido de pasos ligeros le obligo a voltear a otro costado. La figura se fue empequeñeciendo, hasta distinguir a un niño vestido de negro y de intensa mirada, en su mano derecha sosteniendo una espada manchada con sangre._

-Estas bien?- el tono de su voz profundo quería parecer calmado, pero la expresión de su cara demostraba que no era tan así. Se agacho a su altura, revisando por sus heridas, enarco las cejas al notar la sangre en su hombro.-Estas herida...

_Ella lo miro con curiosidad. Pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aterciopelado._

-No es nada...-tomo la mano que se apoyaba en la herida. Su mano era cálida, a diferencia de la suya que era fría. Levanto la vista, y una sensación de nostalgia la golpeo, a lo que el chico se extraño. Ella sonrió ante esa reacción.-Es como aquella vez, puedes recordarlo...?-el adopto un semblante pensativo.-...solo que ninguno de los dos sabia...-. Se detuvo cuando su semblante se ilumino.-Si, lo recuerdo, pero eso fue hace ya mucho. Vamos, los demás nos esperan.-fue su respuesta regalándole una sonrisa.

_El le tomo su mano con infinita delicadeza, ayudándola a levantarse.-Gracias.-susurro la pequeña, sin dejar de mirar al misterioso chico. El lentamente se volteo dispuesto a marcharse, pero la niña le llamo.-Podrías... podrías acompañarme a volver? Yo tengo miedo de que haya mas criaturas por ahí...-su voz era baja y tímida, se sentía avergonzada baja la intensa mirada escarlata del chico, aun siendo una koorime, las criaturas mas puras que podían existir, se sentía indigna de ser mirada por ese chico, quien la había salvado aun sin conocerla.-Esta bien...-su voz era grave pero condescendiente, le hizo levantar la cabeza, encontrando una mano que se alzaba, esperando la suya. La alegría se dejo ver en el infantil rostro de la koorime, mientras aceptaba la invitación._

Estaba feliz, sintiendo su mano alrededor de la suya, aun después de décadas, y con su tacto mas áspero por el uso de la espada para ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Cerro los ojos divertida, al notar el leve sonrojo en la cara del otro, a diferencia de la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando no sabia que era su hermano.

**OWARI**

Hola, soy Miko, que vine a dejar una pequeña historia mientras trato de completar las otras que ya tengo ¬¬U si no adivinaron, se trata de Hiei y Yukina, ya que son pocos los fics en español que hay sobre la relación entre estos dos koorimes.

Se me ocurrió esto después de pensar, con mucha atención, en una cuestión en la historia de YYH, porque, como según cuentan en el anime, se supone que Hiei no conocía la existencia de Yukina hasta que encontró la villa donde nació, pero antes, cuando van a rescatarla de ese tipo feo que la torturaba, Tarukane o algo así, Hiei soñaba con ella, esa parte cuando le ponían el jagan y la llamaba; Si uno lo piensa bien, no tiene mucho sentido: acaso Hiei la miraba desde los árboles ya sabiendo que era su hermana? Pero cuando llega a la villa, con la ayuda del tercer ojo, Yukina ya se había marchado, o sea que no la pudo ver en el momento. Como sabia Hiei cual era el aspecto de su hermana? Y después me puse a pensar si Hiei había visto a su mama cuando nació, para así identificarla por el parecido, pero eso solo lo sabe Hiei mismo u.uU

Es posible, si lo que pienso es verdad, Hiei no supiera que la chica que vigilaba desde los árboles, que seria Yukina, era su hermana, y solo la cuidaba porque le hacia acordar a su mama, tremenda hipótesis que me mande no? hasta yo misma me mareé X-XUU

Y bueno, acá salió esta pequeña historia, las letras en cursivas eran frashbacks y las normales eran el presente. Si uno lo le todo seguido se hace un solo relato, pero si se leen por separado habrán dos historias parecidas pero con unas diferencias, la primera cuando apenas se conocieron y la segunda en la actualidad, ambos sabiendo de su parentesco.

Supongo que este fic requirió un par de neuronas mas de las que uso normalmente para escribir n.nU aun así espero que la disfrutaran, y ojala mande algún comentario, aunque es sabido que la genialidad y el arte no siempre es comprendido por la gente común... XD eso sonó muy pretencioso jaja 8D mentira, esta fácil de entender.

Bueno, creo que ya me desahogué. Nos vemos, espero que pronto.

Ja ne.


End file.
